Recently, a battery has been widely used as a power source of a mobile phone, a laptop computer, an electric tool, an electric automobile, and the like. The battery characteristics greatly depend on an electrode, an electrolyte, and a separator to be used, and thus, various technologies relevant to such members are proposed.
For example, the following technologies are proposed.
In Patent Document 1, a polyvinylidene fluoride copolymer is proposed as a polymer solid electrolyte in a gel electrolyte layer and an electrode structure, in order to improve ion conductivity or the like of the polymer solid electrolyte.
In Patent Document 2, an electrolyte layer includes a separator having insulating particles formed of a ceramic material or an organic polymer material is proposed, in order to improve heat resistance of the separator.
In Patent Document 3, a crosslinked polymer electrolyte wall formed of a conductive polymer composition is proposed.